


Cascades

by teamfreeawesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets Jess and there’s a flash of something, under the skin, a spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascades

She’s twenty and her bed is empty. The sheets are cold, rumpled and used, rain splashing down outside the window. Cars rumble down the street, water falling off the metal in sheets as Sam watches. With her nails polished blue, she scrapes at a tea stain on the bed frame, and her fingers look fragile like that. Breakable.

Everything’s grey, the sky filtering the light with darkening clouds until the room looks gaunt, empty and abandoned.

Not abandoned by her, though.

 

//

 

She meets Jess and there’s a flash of something, under the skin, a spark. Jess is a warrior; she wears her armour like steel, and there’s blood on her tongue. She kisses deep and Sam tastes metal in her mouth for hours afterwards.

“Dance with me,” she says, all hair and lipstick, so Sam does, body flush against hers.

Pressed together like this, Jess feels dangerous, a flash of flame, and Sam wonders why Jess is even interested at all.

 

//

 

Jess battles men with something fierce, a snarl and a curled lip, mouth pulled back to bare teeth. Her shield lies abandoned, beer seeping into the grain of the floorboards, glass shattered from the nudge of Jess’ elbow as she tore into meat and bone with her tongue.

Jess lays down a punch with her mouth, and bruised flesh turns purple, battle-worn and deserved. Sam watches, hands shaking, and loves Jess with her own ferocity. It’s smaller, softer and sweeter, but no less intense.

 

//

 

Sam likes Jess’ hair. It’s thick, wavy, and feels soft under her fingers. She lies on her side, Jess beside her, warm and sleepy, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile. Their eyes meet, and the air feels syrupy, slow in a way that Jess almost never is. Breath mingling, Jess’ lips quirk, dimples sinking into her cheeks, lashes long and dark against her skin.

“Sammy,” she says, as her mouth closes over Sam’s, chaste, sweet.

Sam’s fingers move, tangling deeper into Jess’ hair as she presses closer. Her mouth opens, tongue touching tongue, and she sinks into the feeling of it; into Jess’ mouth, Jess’ hands, Jess’ love.

 

//

 

“I’ve got you,” Jess says, laughing so loud, lips stained red. “I’ve got you, dance with me.”

She’s drunk, happy, and Sam loves her so much. The bar is packed, drinks sloshing and bodies moving, and Jess is plastered to her front. Sam feels large, stretchy and hot, and she leans in. Jess’ hands are on her hips, on her waist, and she’s swaying into Sam’s space. Brushing Sam’s hair to one side, she leans in, mouths at the skin of Sam’s neck, hot and wet, and Sam shivers.

“Kiss me,” she says, and Jess does, smears of red stained across her chin.

 

//

 

Eyeliner tastes like anger on Jess’ skin, and she’s angry often. She wears each line like a dagger, and Sam loves her. Loves her, angry or not; loves her always.

 

//

 

Dust settles over books, and Jess meets someone else. Sam understands; her edges weren’t sharp enough, body not dangerous enough to hold onto. Jess likes things that cut her, leave her fingertips bleeding, and Sam is made of soft things.

Sam will find someone that fits, one day; someone who slots into the space beside her. For now, it’s nice that Jess has found that. Found compatibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr.


End file.
